Incel: 1000 lives
by Rolo Maturbo
Summary: The Fictional report of a mentally ill kid who lost it all.


The bell rang and kids poured out of the High Schools old doors leaving just a few kids, one was a quiet kid his name was RB a pale ratty thin boy with large front teeth RB real name Riley Bethlaham was busy packing up for the summer. He was not very strong and struggled all the time anything physical. He heard a loud bang of locker steel and he looked out. 3 Football players were standing around one of the girls who was mousy but tall she dressed in large thick blouses. "get on your knees and moo for me cow!" one of the football players said. "Yeah suck us off you cheap whore!" another shouted. They were all 18-20 she was only 16. She was scared, panicking, crying as one of the players grabbed her jaw and tried to cram a hotdog yelling "Fill it you whore yeah!" she cried for her mom as the jocks stood around getting ready to rape her. RB Stood there. His eye blinked, he jumped behind the corner and lept out "STOP EVIL DOER!" He yelled. They quivered in fear as he blinked and inched closer. He was in a trench coat, he had a saw off shotgun in hand. Bullies running as buckshot ripped into their arms and legs and they screamed as the shotguns report rang in his head. His eyes blinked, he saw his brother opening the door, US Marine, full uniform walk up and each bully getting their ass whooped, before making them into a human pretzel. He wished he could of been like his brother, brave and strong. but he got closer. Time slowed down as the Jock turned "RRRAAAATTT BOOOOY!?" a slow scream followed as a bright yellow exacto knife went across his eyes, the other two looking in shock as the knife whipped around across his neck. RB Blinked and there was a hall full of kids, the girl he tried to save on the floor. Convulsing in blood, her eyes go lifeless, the knife RB had fell to the floor as he looked up. This...This was real, on the floor was a box of flowers and chocolates. Banners above read "Happy Valentines day" Jocks mortified as they pushed people back to class. "I...tried to save her! S-she needed help...Tried to save her...TRIED TO SAVE HER...TRIED TO SAVE HER!" A gunshot rang and RBs body went limp. Blood pooling out while his brains dripped from his skull as a officer fired on him. No one knew why he did it, he was always alone occasionally stalking girls. His journal was found and upon opening was angry rants about never being the hero. No one paying attention to him, his sexual fantasies with everyone from students in the pre-school to his own mother. He had a final testament to his victim, saying if he doesn't say yes to him, that he was going to rampage. The Girl made complaints to the school but felt the RB was just harmless and weak and unlikely to commit such crimes. They held a wake for her at the end of the week, Molly Genevieve was her name. She was Called MG, due to her owning one of the British cars. RB had a crush on MG but MG was dating the QB who was that kind of person everyone loved. He was not the smartest but He was helpful to his underclassmen. RB hated this and had fantasies of her getting raped by the Jock squad and him coming to save the day, get the girl, and finally end all of his lifes woes. He lived with his Grandma who had passed away in his care. He collected her checks and lived through her. She had died 4 years prior. They learned this at the first page under "I am alone" with a sad poem. "I am alone, grandma wont wake from her sleep, why does death follow and creep? Grandma open your eyes your grandson is by your side why have you died! You protected me from daddies beatings, you hid me from moms mysterious friends coming in for meetings. You showed me the letter when I was 4, big brother died in the war...you huged me tight as I was rocked to the core. You watched in pain as I salute him in the rain as they...lowered him down. You comfort me as daddy left town...you changed your tone when mommy let out a final grown, I remember the needle on the floor, you shoved me out of the door. Mommy where'd you go your baby needed you tonight...grandma...is everything all right?" After that noted him grocery shopping, cooking, keeping pets up to pretend all was okay. Cut Grandmas ties so no one would look. The detectives to this day could not figure how she died. She was just a pile of remains under old blankets and air fresheners. She was laid to rest as well. RBs father was a known abuser and his mother became addicted to heroin as their lives fell apart when their son SPC Anthony Bethlehem was killed in action in the Iraq war when a car bomb went off. Their convoy was on a Humanitarian mission.

{End Report}


End file.
